


It's a new day

by rainbow_kitten_5



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clingy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romance, Pancakes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, clingy duo, tommy and tubbo are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_kitten_5/pseuds/rainbow_kitten_5
Summary: The day after the 20th Tommy wakes up in Snowchester and finally realizes that this time it's going to be different.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	It's a new day

The music flows down the river sending ripples down it. A burning sun rises from behind peaks of mountains. Bells ring through the air and birds soar across in colourful masses across the sky. A balance has shifted, and the land knows. Tears and laughter burn into the atmosphere. 

The ghost of memories sour aftertaste starts to be replaced with something sweet. Tommy rolls over rumbling the sheets. For a moment he is expecting the poisonous words to flow through his head. Tommy readies himself for a fight, he needs to keep going. He has to convince himself he won’t fall into villainy, he has to stubbornly scream until he can barely keep himself upright. But tonight is different. The slow temptation of corruption never comes instead the phrase that fills Tommy’s wore-thin sanity is a soft blanket of a hazy victory.

‘’I’m proud of you, Tommy’’ Wilbur’s voice admits with nothing but honesty and Tommy lets himself smile. He sits up in bed. His legs are sore and his head pounds but for the first time it’s not from lack of sleep. It takes Tommy a moment to remember where he is. The dark wooden boards remind him he isn’t surrounded by dirt or cold stone. No, he’s safe. He’s in...Snowchester.

Tommy practically flies out of his sheets and runs to the window. A flurry of snowflakes descend outside and Tommy’s eyes water. He hiccups back tears, he made it. They made it! The war is finally over. Tommy rubs his eyes realizing that the sun hangs in the centre of the sky, it’s nearly mid-day. He doesn’t remember the last time he’s slept. Even in exile where some days getting out of bed didn’t seem worth it, he still dragged himself but believing he didn’t deserve to rest. He barely got any sleep even at night before, the worse his mental state the worse the nightmares were. 

Tommy giggles letting the tears run down his face. When his eyes clear he finds himself facing the bed across the room from his. Tubbo. The bed is empty. Tommy’s heart hammers in his chest. No, he can’t be alone again. Tubbo is his everything. Tubbo is why seasons change, why the sun comes up every morning, why Tommy wants to exist. Tommy's hands are quivering as he struggles to pull open the door of the bedroom. The door swings open with a bang and Tommy pumps his legs forward down the stairs. Where is Tubbo? Who took him? Where is he? Tommy’s mind instantly tries to remember where the nearest weapon would be. He left his weapons by the doorway, didn’t he? Tubbo kept insisting they should put the weapons in the vault but Tommy refused flat out. He recalls Tubbo having to hold him for at least two hours while he cried just to convince Tommy to not sleep with a sword. Tommy swears under his breath, he never should have let himself get comfortable. Nowhere is safe.

‘’Tommy? What’s wrong?’’ A voice questions with concern. Tommy ignores it, he needs to get his sword to find Tubbo. Then Tommy feels two hands reaching up to hold his shoulders, he nearly punches the person in front of him until he sees the eyes staring back at him. 

‘’T-Tubbo?’’ Tommy asks, Tubbo stares back at him nodding slightly with a sad smile. Tommy throws himself into Tubbo’s arms. The older boy lets out a surprised squeak before quickly wrapping his arms around Tommy, who nuzzles his face into Tubbo’s shoulder. ‘’I thought-that you-...I, Tubbo-’’ Tommy fumbles, not managing to get out the right words.

‘’I’m right here,’’ Tubbo reassures. Tommy laughs, Tubbo clearly doesn’t understand but he still knows exactly what to say.

‘’Sorry,’’ Tommy pulls back his face flushing with embarrassment. Tubbo reaches for his friend’s hand and squeezes it. 

‘’It’s fine, we're both a little of a mess aren’t we?’’ Tubbo teases moving so he came playfully bump Tommy with his shoulder. Tommy just holds Tubbo’s hand harder. ‘’Let’s get some breakfast, huh?’’. 

‘’What’s a break-’’ Tommy starts before his mind supplies him the answer. It’s been so long since he’s split his food into three meals a day. During the multiple wars since L’manberg, he’s only eaten about one meal a week and when he was alone in exile he just ate whatever he could find. Even up until their last confrontation with Dream, Tommy spent every breath in the mines to prepare he often forgot to eat. On the few occasions, he did remember he would just shove a potato in his mouth and keep working, or he’d take one look at the potato and find himself so overwhelmed with emotions from the time he spent with a certain piglin hybrid he became too nauseous to eat. 

Tubbo gives Tommy an encouraging glace before pulling him into a room filled with a smell that's so sweet it makes Tommy’s head spin. Tubbo lets go of Tommy’s hand being cautious to keep into his sight as he makes his way to grab two plates. Tommy is utterly stunned by the scent he finds himself frozen in place.

‘’You woke up just in time! The pancakes are still warm.’’ Tubbo exclaims placing a puffy circle onto the plate across from him. Tommy snaps himself out of his daze forcing himself to sit. He pokes the golden substance, the texture was cushy and soft. It was also warm, so warm. Tommy’s mouth falls open a little in awe, this is certainly different from the cold and hard food he was used to. He remembers dunking the stale biscuits into the unsanitary water just so they would soften enough to not break his teeth during the first L’manberg war. Warm food used to be merely a fairytale.

‘’Where did you get this?’’ Tommy struggles, squinting at the circle unsure where to start eating it. Tubbo laughs as he shoves a piece of the circle in his mouth with a manicure trident. 

‘’I made it,’’ Tubbo says, the food still stuffed in his mouth. Tommy’s eyes widen and Tubbo nearly chokes on his meal.

‘’How?’’ Tommy gawks, god how much did he underestimate his best friend. He always knew Tubbo was beyond smart, always coming up with new technology with questionable ethics but Tommy is pretty sure that Tubbo has just committed a miracle. 

‘’Quackity taught me during Schlatt’s presidency,’’ Tubbo admits, avoiding eye contact at the mention of the traumatic period. ‘’I got quite good! And I sorta threw myself into baking and stuff after you...were exiled cause well it was so lonely…’’. Tommy’s head snaps up.

‘’You...missed me?’’

‘’Did I not make that obvious?’’ Tubbo’s eyes are red with tears.

‘’Dream said-’’ Tommy pauses. ‘’You’ll never have to miss me again,’’ Tommy swears as he shifts his chair around so he sits sitting right beside his friend, their shoulders brushing against each other.

‘’Tommy-’’ Tubbo starts his voice overcome with emotion. While he’s distracted Tommy reaches over and grabs a handle of ‘’pancake’’ from Tubbo’s plate and shoves it in his mouth. ‘’Tommy!’’ Tubbo shouts pushing Tommy away before dissolving into laughter.

‘’Victory!’’ Tommy declares pieces of chewed up pancake fall from his mouth. 

‘’You’re disgusting.’’ Tubbo announces before his eyes flick to Tommy’s plate. Tommy realizes his friend's plan is too late as Tubbo shoves his chair back and reaches across the table to grab a fistful of Tommy’s meal. ‘’How dare you!’’ Tommy yells rushing over to playfully tackle his friend.

Throughout the land, the sound of two children’s laughter fills up every crack and space of pain. Even those whose smiles died before they even got a chance to know real joy found themselves surrounded by a sense of resolution. It’s a new day.

  
  
  
  



End file.
